


Lives full of adventures

by Flissy2018 (orphan_account)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), The worst witch 2017
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bad Decisions, Cackles Academy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s01e06 Chapter Six: An Exorcism in Greendale, F/F, F/M, Felicity is actually a Spellman in this story, Finally finding happiness, Going to Hell, Greendale, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Multi, Past Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Rape Aftermath, References to Depression, Sassy Sabrina Spellman, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Top Hilda Spellman, True Love, Zelda Spellman Needs A Hug, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flissy2018
Summary: Life can be chaotic for all people not matter if their mortal or witch or even both. All sorts of things can happen right before your eyes good or bad, especially if you’re one of the Spellmans.
Relationships: Edward Spellman/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Felicity Foxglove/Mildred Hubble, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Telling the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’d made a crossover story like this previously but I accidentally deleted it, so I’m starting it again, hope you like it.

“Girls!!” It’s time for school, hurry up and get ready!!” Zelda yelled as she jumped out of bed not realising that they overslept past the alarm.

Both girls groaned as they heard their aunts voice tell them to wake up. Afew minutes later Zelda ran Into Felicity’s room to ask her a question.

“Felicity are you going to Baxter High or Cackles this week, you really need to catch up on your magic side of things, you spend to much time in that stupid mortal school.” Zelda said, pulling the covers off her bed.

“Oh fine, il go to Cackles then, if it stops you complaining.” Felicity groaned, as she stood out of bed to get ready.

“Ooo someone’s in a mood this morning.” Sabrina giggled as she walked pass the door, to get ready to go to the academy of unseen arts.

“Shut up!” Felicity sighed as she went to get ready into her uniform for the day.

“Praise Satan you are in a mood, someone not slept all night?” Zelda said, reading her newspaper and smoking a cigarette.

“Oh good Lord it’s not that.... I have exams at Cackles this week and I haven’t revised for any of them because I’ve been busy at Baxter High.” Felicity said, sitting down at the table.

“Well that’s your own fault for not attending magic school, I wish you’d be more like Sabrina and attend your magic classes.” Zelda said.

“Oh sister leave her alone, look Flissy sweetie, you need to try your hardest that’s all you can do, i will wish you good luck, you will to won’t you Ambrose?” Hilda said sweetly.

“Yes aunt Hilda, good luck Felicity.” Ambrose smiled, eating away at his breakfast.

Felicity smiled back, finished eating breakfast and grabbed her bag and transported away to Cackles to meet her friends.

“Hi Felicity.” Maria said.

“You ready for the exams? I’ve revised sooooooo much this weekend.” Yanira said proud of herself.

“Yeah me too, I’ve revised so much for these exams, what about you Fliss? How much have you revised for?” Maria asked.

“Um....yeah I’ve been revising loads for them.” Felicity lied, quickly thinking of an excuse.

“You sure about that? You seem a bit nervous.” Maria said, she knew the girl was lying.

“Fine then no!! I’ve not revised because I’ve been too busy with work at my mor-“ Felicity said before stopping mid-sentence.

“Work at your what?” Yanira asked.

“Nothing....it doesn’t matter.” Felicity said hoping they would change the subject.

“Felicity...your hiding something from us...tell us now. Whatever it is we’re gonna be by your side, don’t be afraid to tell us anything.” Maria said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Felicity looked at both girls before quickly letting it out. “I’m not a full witch!! I’m half Witch, half mortal. I go to a mortal school called Baxter High where I learn normal lessons and do normal mortal things. My dad was a warlock but my mum was mortal....I lost them both in a plane crash and me and my sister Sabrina live with my aunties in a mortuary....I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long but I couldn’t, that’s why when you girls talked about your family, I sort of kept out the way. Please don’t leave me, and I pray please don’t tell anyone else about this.” Felicity begged, looking at the girls straight in the eyes.

“Oh my god I was not expecting that.....Well listen Felicity, this is a secret between us, and Mildred and Maud and Enid if you want to tell them too, their our friends, they need to know the truth. Look, we’re here for you okay...we’re gonna support you, who cares if your half witch half mortal? Your still an amazing person, now let’s get revising before these exams start.” Maria smiled positively as they all walked to the library and began revising for the exams.


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s such a shit chapter.

Felicity, Maria, Yanira, Mildred, Maud and Enid were sat together in the library revising for the upcoming exams, Felicity had told Mildred, Maud and Enid about everything. Little did she know that another girl had eavesdropped on their conversation.

“So Felicity...half Witch, half mortal are we? Parents died in a plane crash? You live with you’re aunts in a mortuary, you go to a mortal school as well as Cackles? I always knew there was something about you, something I never seemed to like about you and it turns out, that out of anything else in the world you’re not even a full witch. You know what I think of people like them, stupid and pathetic. Your like Mildred....another Worst Witch! A mistake no one in this school wants!” Ethel smirked nastily, pushing the books of Felicity’s desk.

“Leave her alone Ethel, I mean it!! Don’t you dare come out with such nasty things!” Maria said protectively.

“Oh fuck off, no one asked you to get involved....she should be dead... like her mother and father, you should of been in that crash with them, you’re not wanted here you half-breed.” Ethel said, walking away.

“Oh no you did not just say that!” Felicity screamed, jumping over the desk and grabbed Ethel by her hair and began hitting her continuously.

“Oh fight!!!” Yanira said jumping up at the desk.

“Yanira get down!! This isn’t something to joke about!” Maria said, dragging her down from the desk and ran up to Felicity and Ethel, helping to join in hit Ethel.

“Girls!! Miss Hardbroom’s coming!!” Mildred gasped as all 3 girls stopped fighting and jumped to their feet.

“What is going on here!? What’s all this yelling about!!” Miss Hardbroom yelled.

“It was Ethel!! She told me I should be dead like my parents! That I’m worthless, that I’m stupid, that I’m another Worst Witch!!” Felicity cried.

“Exactly!! She deserved to be hit!” Maria said defensively.

“No one deserves to be hit!! Felicity, Maria...you two will be in detention every night this week... as for you Ethel I’m about done with your behaviour and bullying in this school, that was damn right nasty, you’re expelled.” Miss Hardbroom said, transporting Ethel away.

Later that day, Felicity went home, and ran into the mortuary bursting into tears.

“Darling...what’s wrong?” Hilda said, grabbing her hands.

“A fight is what happened...honestly Felicity...what In Satan’s name is wrong with you? what gave you the right to turn on someone the way you did!?” Zelda said sternly.

“I WAS TOLD I SHOULD BE DEAD AUNT ZELDA!! I WAS TOLD I SHOULD OF BEEN WITH MUM AND DAD IN THAT PLANE CRASH!! I WAS TOLD I WAS WORTHLESS AND STUPID AND MORE!! SHE DESERVED THAT ZELDA I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE!!” Felicity yelled, shaking lots.

“She what!? Felicity......look Fliss I’m sorry...I just..I don’t want you getting into trouble, I just want to fulfil Edward and Diana’s wish and make you and Sabrina into the best witches you can both be, please if an incident like happens again, tell me...il sort them out for good.” Zelda said, hugging her niece tightly.

“I’m sorry aunt Zelda... I promise I’ll tell you if another incident happens like that again, I love you both so much...” Felicity cried into her arms.

“Shhh shhh....look, you go upstairs and take a bath or shower to relax and go lay down in bed. Me or Hilda will come and check on you soon.” Zelda smiled, leading her halfway up the stairs.


	3. Back at Blackwood

It was a Friday evening and Zelda had just finished practicing with the Satanic choir when Blackwood pulled her into his office.

“Zelda....I’ve been thinking..I want you to be mine, I mean after the loss of Constance I’ve been thing about you a lot....no hesitation sister Zelda I want you to be mine...” Blackwood said, grabbing her hands tightly.

“I-I’m sorry Faustus but I don’t think I can...there someone else I like...I’ve had my eye on her ever since I first met her...she’s amazing.” Zelda replied dreamily.

“I DO NOT CARE!! I AM IN A HIGHER POSITION THEN YOU ZELDA!! YOU WILL BE MINE!!” Blackwood yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

“NO FAUSTUS I CAN’T GET OFF ME!! I NEED TO GET HOME TO MY FAMILY!” Zelda said sternly.

“Oh dear Zelda that won’t be happening I’m afraid.” Faustus said, locking the door as he began stripping her completely and forced himself on top of her, leaving her completely unable to get up.

“Faustus please! Get off me I Don’t want this, please I pray to Satan get of me!” Zelda cried out In desperation.

“No! You refused to listen to what I had to say so you’re getting this in return. This is always what I’ve wanted Zelda and it’s what your getting!” Blackwood smirked cruelly.

Then Zelda spoke a spell that threw Faustus back into the wall, she quickly stood up and changed back into her clothes before he got back up.

“Oh Zelda, you are so gonna regret that, you tell a single soul what’s gone on in here tonight and I swear i will kill you and you’re entire family, you understand me?” Faustus said angrily.

“Y-yeah okay.... I’m leaving....” Zelda stuttered, running out the room, she ran home as fast as she possibly could and ran straight up to her room and cried.

“Zelda...sister? what’s wrong?” Hilda said, jumping from her bed and sat beside Zelda.

“N-Nothing...Hilda..I’m fine..I just..it doesn’t matter.” Zelda sobbed into her pillow.

“Oh Zelds.... Il go mix a drink up for you...I won’t be a minute..let’s get you calmed down.” Hilda said, walking down to the kitchens.

“Is Aunt Zee okay?” Sabrina asked, sat on the sofa with Felicity.

“Yeah...we just saw her come in and run straight up the stairs crying....is everything alright?” Felicity asked concerned.

“I don’t know girls....something is wrong with her but she won’t tell me, she’s sobbing her heart out up there.” Hilda sighed sadly.

Sabrina and Felicity exchanged looks at each other as they looked back at their aunt.

“Can’t we get it out of her? Like just keep asking till she says because I have a feeling there’s someone behind it.” Sabrina suggested.

“I bet all the money in the world Blackwood did something, he is always at our family’s backs. I bet he did something wrong to her.” Felicity said.

“Blackwood hmmmm.....let’s find out.” Hilda said, going upstairs with the girls.

“Aunt Zee, what’s wrong? Did Father Blackwood do something?” Felicity asked quietly.

At that moment Zelda’s mind quickly flashbacked to where Faustus began sexually forcing himself on her.

“Yes! Yes! Blackwood...he..he..he stripped me and tortured me and sexually assaulted me...like raped me and...and I’m scared..he said if I tell anyone he is gonna kill the entire family...I-I.” Zelda sobbed and stuttered.

“Oh good lord! Oh Zelds....oh I’m so sorry..oh I should’ve known it was him. Don’t worry sister...he will regret this.” Hilda said, comforting her sister. 

“Yes.....were a family..a strong family..no one can defeat us, I know you’re a strong woman Aunt Zee...infact probably one of the strongest I know...but the main thing is, we’re a family, he ain’t gonna lay a finger on us...we will defeat him together once and for all, he will never hurt you again. I’m so so sorry for what he did to you....he’s gonna regret it so badly.” Felicity said, hugging her aunt tightly.

“she’s right aunt Zee...me, you, aunt Hilda, Felicity and Ambrose are gonna protect you, and we will work together to defeat him.” Sabrina agreed.

“Thankyou girls....I suppose you’re right...we’re a family...we are Spellmans..no one will defeat us.” Zelda said as confidently as possible.

The next day, all the Spellmans, transported to the academy of unseen arts and into Blackwoods office.

“Ooooo a whole family I see....Oh Zelda...you didn’t tell them did you?” Blackwood smirked.

“Oh yes she did, and we’re gonna defeat you, NO ONE hurts my aunt NO ONE hurts my family....you’re in for a great deal of shock.” Felicity said sternly.

“Oh please.....you can’t do anything, you’re the one that goes to that shitty Cackles...the schools that only focuses on pathetic magic....for people who follow the path of light. YOU SIGNED THAT BOOK, YOU SHOULD BE HERE WITH THE REST OF US!!!” Blackwood said argumentatively.

“Oh leave her alone, she’s happy there and I’m not having her the others for that matter...WITH A CUNT LIKE YOU!!” Zelda yelled.

Then the family held hand and spoke together in sync a spell that banished Blackwood to a place where he was unable to leave and where he would stay till the day of his death. Blackwood was easily defeated but what would happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter was so bad :(


	4. Rescuing her

After the incident the other day, Zelda Spellman instantly took over as the new High Priestess, and as to celebrate, her and the family were walking down through the woods when they heard something coming from the book of the beast.

“I request you sign this book little girl!!” Prudence sniggered as she grabbed hold tight of a young girl.

“Please stop....I’m not a follower of the path of night....I’m not that type of person, please don’t make me sign the book.” The little girl cried.

“Oh look she’s crying....how pathetic..what a baby, she’s not suitable enough to follow the dark lord...she’s stupid.” Dorcas laughed.

“Oh well....she’ll soon learn, just like them half-breeds of Spellmans did.” Prudence said nastily.

“Haha exactly....now little girl, sign the book before we do something you regret.” Agatha hissed and took a knife to the girls wrist.

“I DON’T THINK SO!!” Zelda yelled, transporting straight in front of the book of the beast. 

“Sister Zelda...” Agatha and Dorcas gasped in Unison.

“Actually....I’m high priestess now I have you girls know...as for Blackwood...he is gone for reasons I can not tell...but I’m telling you now this girl will NOT sign the book of the beast.” Zelda said, slamming the book shut.

“Flissy!” The girl cried, running into Felicity’s arms.

“Oh my days, Destiny it’s you!! YOU BITCHES!!” Felicity yelled, holding Destiny tightly in her arms.

“Oh you know her?” Hilda wondered.

“Yes...she’s my best friend from witching school, you’ll leave her alone weird sisters, no one hurts her.” Felicity said angrily.

“Oh shut it half-breed, you’ll never be as good as your aunt, you and Sabrina are about as pathetic as she is, and YOU darling, even though you signed that book, you still attend that pathetic school of light magic, for girls who follow the path of light, I really think it’s time you get out of there before the dark lord finds out.” Prudence said.

“Wait...you signed that book? But...” Destiny paused.

“Shut it Prudence, before I do something unforgivable to you and your sisters...wait...I might just expel you from the academy of unseen arts...but oh wait none of you have no where else to go...my little orphans...so I’m giving you a warning...you leave this little girl alone and you leave my Brina and Fliss alone too....if Felicity is happy at the witching schools she’s at she can stay there....she can come to the academy of unseen arts for classes with me AFTER she’s finished school there. Now go you three before I do something so bad.” Zelda said sternly.

Quickly, the sisters left leaving the Spellmans and Destiny to leave.

“Felicity.....if..if you signed the book of the beast..d-does that mean your bad...and if you follow a different path to us...then why are you at Cackles?” Destiny asked.

“Look Destiny....it’s family tradition we all have to sign it.....If we sign the book of the beast it doesn’t mean we’re evil people...we just serve another person to you....I’m not evil I swear...I would never hurt you or the other girls I swear. Please Destiny believe me...don’t leave me because I’m different to you.” Felicity said tearfully.

“Felicity....il never leave you...I love you so much, you’re like an older sister to me...I just don’t want to ever lose you...and thankyou to you and your aunt for saving me from signing that book. I got so scared.” Destiny said, cuddling into Felicity.

“I swear il never leave you, and you’re welcome....you’re like my little sister...I’d do anything to save you....any of us would.” Felicity smiled thoughtfully.


	5. Trouble starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is trapped by her twin sister, who tries to kill everyone at Baxter High, but when things quickly turn, things get worse and worse, no one knows what will happen.

Lilith was sat in her office when all of a sudden her twin sister burst Into her office.

“Fucking hell stupid idiot what are you doing!?” Lilith yelled.

“Shut it Lilith, you know I already hate you as much as it is, now....I need some mortals to kill..and well I see you have an entire school of them...so.. give me your students and in return il be nice to you and give you anything you wish for.” Her twin Sartana smirked.

“Are you thick? You think after everything that’s gone in in the past, I’d even let you lay a finger on one of my students. Fuck off Sartana you’re not having them, their my students my responsibility I’m not getting done in for you killing them.” Lilith said protectively.

“Oh Lilith...mother was always right about you, your useless and pathetic, you should be dead. I hate you, and I’m getting them if you like it or not.” Sartana said trapping her in a puzzle.

“Now, let’s get some nice Mortals and kill them!” Sartana howled evilly.

“Hey Guys!” Sabrina said walking over to her mortal friends who were stood by the lockers.

“Morning Brina, morning Fliss.” Rosalind smiled.

“Morning girls.” Theo said.

“How you guys doing?” Harvey asked.

“We’re doing fine, we’re just on our way to do some studying in the library, you guys coming?” Sabrina asked.

“We will be along soon, we will meet you there.” Harvey said.

“Oh okay...well come on Fliss let’s go.” Sabrina smiled.

“Why can’t you ever let me hang out with my own friends? It’s not fair.” Felicity frowned.

“Because Felicity, you are younger then me, you’re the one who’s more likely to say out loud that your a witch...the one who’s more likely to cause more trouble and arguments, younger siblings are always like that.” Sabrina said argumentatively.

“Oh fuck off Sabrina, I’m not much younger then you, your just controlling me.” Felicity yelled.

“Now now girls...no need for the petty bitchy arguing here, no need for that bad language.” Sartana said approaching the girls.

“Miss Wardwell...” Felicity said quietly.

“Ha! You got caught using bad language.” Sabrina sniggered.

“Oh put a cork in it and shut up, I’m going to my lessons, sorry for swearing.” Felicity sighed, walking away.

“Oh no you don’t mortal girl..” sartana laughed, as she grabbed both girls by their hair and threw them into a room locking the door.

“MISS WARDWELL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Sabrina yelled.

“Oh...dear girls..I’m not Miss Wardwell...she’s my twin sister...I’m Sartana Broomhead...and I’m here to feed on some mortals and take their souls and use them.” Sartana smirked.

“Do you even know who we are? We aren’t any normal mortals.....we are half witches, half mortals, we are Spellmans, and you’re never gonna get us, or anyone for that matter.” Felicity smirked.

“You two are Spellmans!? I hate your family!! Your bastard of a father betrayed me and ruined my life!! And too this day, I’m to get revenge on your family for what Edward did to me!” Sartana growled.

Sabrina and Felicity exchanged looks before holding each other’s hands tightly.

“Please don’t hurt us....we didn’t do anything...we don’t even know you, if anyone knows about what really happened it would be our aunt Zelda and Hilda.” Sabrina said, her voice trembling.

“Oh I hate them two as much as I hate your father. I’m gonna get revenge on you all, il give you the pain her caused me, I should have been your mother, not Diana!” Sartana said angrily.

“I’m quite glad you’re not our mother, you’re a right bitch!! I feel well bad for Miss Wardwell having to grow up with you. We can obviously tell you weren’t the favourite child.” Felicity yelled argumentatively.

“Oh dear Felicity....SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Sartana screamed, transporting them both to her mansion. “Here you will stay...till I get revenge on them pathetic aunties of yours, and Ambrose and then you two, here you will work for me and do as I say, or you’ll suffer so much worse then they will.” She said, locking the girls in a room and transported to the Spellmans Mortuary.

“Well done!! That was your stupid fault for making her mad, we could of defeated her then! And now were trapped, our aunties and Ambrose are gonna die, our friends at school are gonna die. And it’s all your fault for making her mad!! Thanks a fucking lot! This is all your fault, I wish you weren’t my sister!” Sabrina yelled, clearly angrily she was unable to save her family.

Felicity just curled up on the floor and cried, hoping everything would soon work out, until she sat up and said something to Sabrina.

“Tell you what...il summon Sartana here now and she can do what she wants to me... il tell her she can do anything as long as she leaves you and Ambrose, Zelda and Hilda alone and never harms any of you again, then you’ll be rid of me, you won’t have to have me as a sister anymore.” Felicity said, trying to withhold her tears.

“Felicity-“ Sabrina said but was cut off.

“I’m doing this Sabrina....we’re family..we’re supposed to keep one another safe.” Felicity said and summoned Sartana back to the room.


	6. Will she be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shit but it’s midnight so yeah that’s my excuse, goodnight :)

Summoning Sartana back into the room, Felicity took a deep breath before beginning to speak to Sartana again.

“What do you want!?” Sartana growled.

“I have a deal....You can do what you want with me, but you leave Sabrina and the rest of my family alone, and I swear you can do what you want with me.” Felicity said as confidently as she could.

“Hmmmm......and I can do anything with you?” Sartana asked.

“Anything...” Felicity replied almost instantly.

“Fine then...” Sartana said, before Felicity could say goodbye she had already transported Sabrina away.

“Now.....In return I’m taken your soul....that’s what I want.” Sartana smirked evilly.

“I-“ Felicity said blankly.

“No girl....you said I could do whatever so I’m doing whatever.” Sartana said firmly, as she pulled Felicity to the ground and beat her till she was unconscious.

Back at the mortuary, things were kicking off big time.

“Sabrina where the fuck is Felicity? It’s 8:00pm and you just got here and Felicity I’m guessing is where exactly?” Zelda yelled.

“Don’t shout, don’t shout please! I-I....she.....she...she has been kidnapped by Miss Wardwell’s twin sister well actually she kidnapped us both....and I said something awful to Felicity... and Felicity then said she’d give anything to save this family so she said to Sartana she can do anything with her as long as she leaves the rest of us alone.” Sabrina spoke quicker then ever.

“YOU LEFT HER WITH THAT PYSCHO!? ARE YOU STUPID SABRINA, THAT WOMAN WILL KILL HER!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF PUTTING YOUR SISTER IN DANGER LIKE THAT!? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER SHE IS YOUR YOUNGER SISTER! YOUR MOST LIKELY GOT HER DEAD THANKS TO SARTANA! YOU'RE SELFISH, SABRINA! YOU'RE FUCKING SELFISH! AND PRAY SATAN THAT FELICITY IS ALIVE AND IF NOT.... YOU'RE GONNA BE BANISHED FROM OUR FAMILY FOREVER! AND THAT SABRINA IS A PROMISE!!” Zelda screamed furiously.

“I’m sorry Aunt Zee....it was an accident...il help save her.” Sabrina sobbed.

“YOU HAVE ONE CHANCE!! AND I SWEAR IF THAT GIRL IS DEAD AND THERES NOTHING WE CAN DO TO SAVE HER, YOU WILL BE GONE FROM HERE FOREVER!!” Zelda continued to shout.

The family went to rescue Felicity from the mansion and caught Sartana about to do a spell to take Felicity’s soul.

“I don’t think so!!” Zelda yelled, pulling Sartana back.

“ZELDA SPELLMAN!! AS IF IT WASN’T YOU, YOU FOOLISH WOMAN, I HATE YOU AND I HATE YOUR FAMILY!! I SHOULD BE THEM KIDS MOTHER BUT IM NOT, YOUR STUPID BROTHER TOOK DIANA INSTEAD OF ME!! NOW IM GONNA GET MY REVENGE AND YOUR NIECE‘S SOUL WILL BE MINE!!” Sartana growled.

“OH SHE WILL NOT!!!” Zelda screamed furiously, throwing a spell at Sartana that banished her away somewhere.

“Oh no....please don’t be dead...” Sabrina said shaking fearfully in Ambrose’s arms.

“No praise Satan she’s not, but she’s unconscious, I think she’s gonna be like that for a while.” Hilda said.

“Good god look at the state of her.....Sabrina your grounded for 3 months.” Zelda said, as she picked Felicity up and transported them all back to the mortuary, and placed Felicity on her bed.

The family contacted Felicity’s friends to tell them what had happened and they all sat at the mortuary the next few days hoping Felicity would wake up, thankfully after a few days she did.

“Oh hell....” Felicity groaned waking up.

“Oh Felicity your awake!! Oh my god I’m so so so sorry for what I said, I love you so so much, please forgive me.....I never meant what I said, Zelda grounded me for 3 months for what I did....but I deserved it, I’m so sorry Fliss.” Sabrina said, hugging her sister tightly.

“Oh Brina.....it’s fine it’s fine....don’t worry I forgive you, at least I’m okay that’s all that matters, come on let’s go downstairs.” Felicity replied, hugging her back.

Walking down the stairs Felicity saw all her friends in the couch and she ran over to them and they all have a huge group hug.

“Flissy!!! I missed you so much, are you okay?” Destiny asked.

“Yes I’m fine....I’m better now.” Felicity smiled.

“I’m glad your okay, we love you Fliss.” Maria said.

“I love you all too, I’m just glad to see you all again.” Felicity replied.

The girls gave each other a hug before Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose came in to see what was going on.

“FELICITY!!! OH MY GOD YOUR AWAKE!!!” Hilda squealed, placing something cookies on the table and ran over to Felicity and hugged her.

“Oh my lord that’s a relief, thank fuck for that.” Ambrose smiled, joining in the hug.

“OH PRAISE SATAN FELICITY!! OOOOO THANK FUCK YOU ARE AWAKE, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WORRYING ABOUT YOU!!” Zelda squealed excitedly and picked Felicity up and held her tightly.

“Awwwww I love you Aunt Zee, I’m okay now there’s no need to worry, I know il be safe now with you.” Felicity smiled, hugging her aunt tightly.

“Wow.....that woman gets excited quickly.” Yanira said eating a cookie, for the third time.

“Well...whatever you name is again, I love my family and I’d do anything to protect them, she and Sabrina are like my daughters I love them with all my heart, me and Hilda are all they have so of course I’m gonna be excited. And for the love of Lucifer stop eating all of the fucking cookies, there’s more people then you here.” Zelda replied, snatching the plate of cookies.

“Sorry.....” Yanira groaned.

“Let’s all have some fun, let’s go the the cinema in town.” Felicity smiled.

“But I’m grounded.” Sabrina sighed.

“Aunt Zee please can she come to the cinema with us.” Felicity said giving puppy eyes.

“Fine....but just for today.” Zelda said.

The family and Felicity’s friends all went down-town for a nice milkshake and a movie, thankfully everyone was happy now.


	7. The most precious people lost.....

Zelda has never been more devastated, having to kill her own sister so she and everyone else in Greendale was safe, this was all the fault of the pagans, trouble had brewed since they came to Greendale, and Zelda was more then determined to get rid of them.

She buried her sister in the cain pit and little did she know, she was been watched by Mary Wardwell. 

Walking back to the mortuary she sat down with the rest of the family at the kitchen table.  
Sabrina, Felicity and Ambrose has all prepared dinner and the family just sat in silence, it wasn’t the same without Hilda.

“You three.....from now we’re gonna be spending time as a family, we’ve lost one member and we don’t know if she’s coming back.....so....now we stick together when we’re out and we spend as much time as we can together, now let’s eat then we can get ready for bed and we can settle and watch movies together.” Zelda suggested been the first to pick up conversation.

“You’re right Aunt Zee.....we need to stick together, we’re Spellman’s we work Together no matter what.” Sabrina agreed as everyone began to eat dinner.

“We’re a strong family, we can get through anything.” Felicity smiled.

The girls and Ambrose went upstairs to get ready for bed, whilst Zelda set up the living room downstairs, it was until she heard a knock at the door.

Zelda ran up to the door hoping it was Hilda returning from the cain pit, unfortunately it wasn’t.

“Lilith??” Zelda frowned, and said confused.

“Not Lilith....Mary Wardwell....you witches, you all deserved to be wiped off this planet, you destroy lives, your all stupid.” Mary scoffed In Zelda’s face.

“I’m sorry, what? I don’t quite understand what your talking about.” Zelda said, as she smoked her cigarette.

“This is for Adam....” Mary said, pulling a gun from her pocket and held it towards Zelda.

Zelda watched as the bullet flew out the gun, hitting her straight in the stomach. She turned, went to walk away, when she fell down onto the floor. Mary ran off as fast as she could.

“What was that?” Felicity said, jumping from the bed.

“It sounded like a gunshot.” Sabrina said panicked.

“Aunt Zee!!” Felicity gasped, as her and Sabrina ran as fast as they could down the stairs.

“Oh my Satan....Aunt Zee!! Aunt Zee, don’t go....please stay with us!!” Sabrina cried, holding Zelda in her arms.

“Don’t die please....please don’t die I love you.” Felicity sobbed, holding her hand.

“Her pulse is really weak Fliss.....she’s gonna go.” Sabrina cried, as both sat and watched their aunt close her eyes and die.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Felicity screamed horrifically throwing herself into Sabrina’s arms.”

“I’m sorry Fliss, I’m so so sorry.” Sabrina cried terribly, hugging her sister as tight as she could.

“She was the best mum I ever had!!” Felicity said, her breath shaking as she held Sabrina’s hands.

“I know she was....I know she was....” Sabrina cried even harder.

“What’s going on!? OH MY HELL!! AUNT ZELDA!!” Ambrose yelled coming down the stairs to see his aunt on the floor dead.

“Their both gone.....I don’t want to be here without them.....who did this!?” Felicity said trembling, giving Zelda a kiss on the forehead.

“I may be of assistance....maybe I can help.” Someone said, coming from behind them.

“Who are you?” Sabrina asked.

“I’m Mambo Maríé I know you’re aunt Zelda very well.....” Marie said, as she picked Zelda up in her arms.

Then there was another knock on the door, so Felicity without thinking went to open it.

“Hey Fliss....we were wondering if you wanted to come down Greendale with us...are you okay?” Maria asked.

“No....I can’t....not today....both my aunts are dead.....my aunt Hilda was shot for reasons which are hard to explain and my Aunt Zelda was just shot by I don’t know who, their both gone, I can’t believe it.” Felicity sobbed, as she threw her arms around Maria and cried again.

“Oh my Fliss I’m so so sorry, we’re sorry for disturbing you...thats awful....I’m so sorry Fliss...” Maria said, holding her best friend tightly.

“Flissy were so sorry to hear that, I love you Flissy.....we’re here for you...to support you forever.” Destiny said, hugging Felicity tighter then ever.

“Their right...we love you Fliss, we will support you all we can.” Yanira said, as the group hugged each other as a whole.

“I love you guys so much.” Felicity said, thinking of what a horrible unforgettable day it had been.

“Fliss.....come downstairs.....we’re gonna try and do what we can see if we can save your aunt Zelda....” Maríé said, putting her arm around Felicity’s shoulder.

“I might see you guys in school tomorrow....I’m not sure...” Felicity said.

“Okay...if not we will explain the situation...” Maria said.

“Okay thanks....bye girls....” Felicity smiled fakely before shutting the door and went downstairs. Would Zelda ever come back to life after this? Or would she be gone forever?


	8. A not so safe place and a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m so sorry this chapter is really really really shit but I’m tired and yeah...sorry :)

It was the next morning, Zelda still hadn’t woken up, Mambo Marie said she was stuck in between the living and the dead, in the nether realms.

Not sleeping all night the girls woke up and got ready for school together. 

“Fliss.....will you come to Baxter High with me this morning.....I don’t want to go alone.....” Sabrina asked, looking at her sister sadly.

“Yes....of course.” Felicity replied, giving a faint smile.

“Girls.....don’t you worry, il look after your Aunt Zelda....we just need to hope she can and will come back, just like your aunt Hilda hopefully does, if you need me at anytime today just contact me okay?” Maríé said, trying to reinsure the girls that everything would be okay.

“Yes....okay...” the girls replied bluntly in unison.

Arriving at Baxter High, they had arrived just I. Time for classes.

“Il see you at lunch.....you staying for cheerleading practice before you go to Cackles?” Sabrina asked.

“Yeah....I will do...” Felicity replied, hugging her sister tightly.

“Okay, I love you, see you soon.” Sabrina said.

“I love you too...” Felicity replied walking into her class.

Miss Wardwell walked in a few minutes later, it was clear she was in a bad mood.

“Right class, I’m having none of your foolishness today!! Just shut up talking!” She said, slamming her hands on the table.

Felicity sighed as everyone began opening their textbooks to start their work, she couldn’t even force herself to open hers, she held her arms in nasty pain, all night she’d sat self harming, she figured it was the only way to make her feel at ease, although now it hurt horrendously.

“Are you okay?” Miss Wardwell asked. 

“I’m fine....” Felicity replied.

“Your arms bleeding dear and you look pale.” Miss Wardwell said, pulling up Felicity’s sleeve.

“STOP!!!” Felicity yelled jumping up.

“Darling girl!!! What have you done to yourself!! That looks awful!! My god!!” Miss Wardwell said in shock.

“It....I...I...” Felicity replied not knowing what to say.

“Darling are you okay?? What is wrong with you??” Miss Wardwell asked.

“No Miss Wardwell I’m not.....not at all....I don’t even want to be here.” Felicity replied.

“Wait hold on.....Are you new? Who are you?” Miss Wardwell asked.

“No.....don’t play games with me Miss Wardwell I’ve been here all along you know I have.” Felicity frowned.

Mary didn’t know Felicity, seen as though the first time Felicity met her it was Lilith in her body, so Mary infact never knew the girl.

“I’m sorry darling, I think my minds playing tricks on me again. Remind me of your name, and tell me what happened.” Mary replied.

“I’m Felicity Spellman....and yesterday I lost the most precious people in my life, the people who bought me up ever since I lost my parents 13 years ago......I can’t live without them miss Wardwell....my aunt Zelda and Hilda were my everything!!” Felicity sobbed.

Mary gasped and was taken aback when Felicity said her surname, instantly after seen the young girls face she felt utter guilt for what she had caused the previous day.

“Darling....I....I’m sorry....” Mary said, she was struggling on thinking of what to say truly.

“It’s awful when you lose someone you love......someone who turned your life around......someone who was everything to you....I’m gonna get that bitch who shot her....” Felicity replied, trailing off in her thoughts after remembering what happened last night.

“Felicity it was me......I shot your aunt because she killed someone I loved!” Mary said quiet enough but accidentally as Felicity jumped up in shock.

“YOU BITCH!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!” Felicity sobbed as she grabbed her bags and ran out of the class.

“Fliss what’s wrong?” Sabrina said as she caught her sister running from the class.

“IT WAS MISS WARDWELL!! SHE SHOT AUNT ZELDA!!!! AND PROBABLY HILDA TOO!” Felicity said, taking all her things from the locker.

“I’m going to Cackles....and I’m NEVER coming back here!!” She yelled as she transported away, careless or not if she uses magic in a mortal school.

Before Sabrina could even get a chance to say goodbye, she had left and Sabrina went from Baxter High and went straight back home.

“What’s with the early arrival my mon cherié” Maríé asked.

“I know who’s killed my Aunt Zelda and possibly Hilda too.....and I’m getting revenge on the bitch who did it!!” Sabrina said.

“Tell me who did it....I want to help!!” Maríé said firmly and angrily.

“It was Mary Wardwell....a teacher at Baxter High, she told Felicity and now she’s ran off to her witching school to see her friends.” Sabrina replied.

“Il give her an hour....then il bring her home....I think it’s better you girls stay at home till everything is sorted.” Maríé said.

At Cackles, Felicity ran to her friends, her face and eyes red from crying that much.

“Felicity!!” Destiny said, as she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl to try and comfort her.

“Is it not good news Fliss....” Maria frowned, thinking the worst had happened.

“No....I found out who the shooter was....it was a teacher at Baxter High....and I’m gonna give that woman the worst revenge ever! Especially if my aunties die forever....I’m never going back to that place again!!” Felicity said, anger seething in her voice.

“Shhhh....we’re here for you okay? We will help you through this, we just have to hope for the best!” Yanira said, as all girls nodded reassuringly. They were gonna help their friend to be happy again.

“As a school Fliss, it’s in our hands to keep your safe and make sure your okay....we’re sorry for what happened darling, you and your sister and cousin always have a place here at Cackles, even on weekends and holidays.” Ada said putting an arm around the girl.

“Thankyou Miss Cackle.....” Felicity said, giving a small but fake smile. 

The girls and Ambrose had Cackles as a home.....but would her real family ever come back....would Maríé be able to save them?


	9. Pain and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS STILL SHIT AND UNPLANNED AND IM SORRY BUT IM DYING OF ILLNESS

A couple of days had passed since the death of both Hilda and Zelda, and although the girls and Ambrose had a place to rest at Cackles Academy, everyone was still silent. Nothing was as cheerful as it used to be.

“Come on girls....cheer up, Mambo Marie is doing all she can to try and help our aunties.” Ambrose said.

“And what if she doesn’t wake up Ambrose? What if this is it for good? Where in Satan’s name will we go next?” Sabrina sighed.

“It’s gonna be okay, everything is.” Ambrose replied.

“Ambrose is right, he is like a big brother to me, I trust him.” Destiny said hugging into Ambrose.

“Exactly.” Ambrose smiles hugging her back.

“Can we just stop talking about it!” Felicity snapped.

“Sorry.....” Ambrose muttered.

“I’m going to the library to do some work.” Felicity sighed, as she grabbed her bag and left to go to the library.

“My satan I hope things get better soon.” Sabrina said sadly.

“They will be.....I know it.” Maria said.

Hours later, everyone had gotten ready for bed, then Sabrina got a mirror call from Marie.

“Sabrina I need you and the other two to come home. There’s something you should see.” Marie said.

Sabrina woke Felicity and Ambrose up and they all transported home to see both their aunties sat there with Mambo Marie.

“My beautiful children!!” Hilda smiled, as she came over to them and hugged them tightly.

“We missed you so so much, I’m so happy you’re both back.” Felicity cried happily.

“So are we dear, if it wasn’t for Marie who knew what could of happened.” Zelda said, as she joined into the hug.

“Oh It was nothing I’m just glad you’re all back together.” Marie replied smiling.

“Now to get revenge on that bitch that shot you.” Felicity said.

“Miss Wardwell....lets go to hers now, she’ll soon regret everything.” Sabrina smirked.

“Oh sweet satan she will, bitch shot me for no reason.” Zelda said slamming the table.

Later, everyone decided to go over to Mary’s house when they heard torturous screams coming from inside the house.

“You’re useless!! The worst sister anyone could ask for!!” Lilith screamed pulling Mary against the wall.

“CRUCIO” Sartana yelled as she began torturing Mary so so badly.

“I thought she as banished far way.” Hilda muttered.

“Lilith’s just like her!!” Zelda snapped.

Then Felicity and Sabrina ran into the house and before anyone could catch them Lilith and Sartana had disappeared.

“Are you okay Miss Wardwell....” Felicity asked bending down to help her up.

“Get away from me!!! You’re gonna hurt me!! Please leave me alone!!” Mary sobbed, pulling herself away from Felicity.

“I won’t hurt you I promise, we’re here to help you miss Wardwell....I promise.” Felicity said teary eyed.

“How can I trust you, especially after what you said to me the other day, you hate me!” Mary cried.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!! I’m really really sorry!!” Felicity began to cry.

“I-I’m giving you one chance.” Mary shook, as everyone helped her up, and took her to bed as they put a protection charm on her and let her sleep for a while.

Coming home everyone was silent, at dinner no one spoke much at all.

“I need to go to my room.....” Felicity said Quickly speeding up to her room. 

Sitting on her bed, Felicity had many flashbacks of what she had said to Mary the days prior, she couldn’t get over what she said and how guilty she felt. It was then she decided she deserved the same torture that Mary was put through and snook into her aunties’ room and took Zelda’s whip and hit herself with it till she was nearly blood red.

Zelda was walking up the stairs to the bathroom when she heard noises coming from her room, when she went in she saw her niece covered in marks from the whip.

“FELICITY STOP!!!” She yelled, snatching the whip from her grip.

“I’m sorry aunt Zee!” She sobbed, taken a few steps back from her.

“Shhh darling...shhhh it’s okay.” She said, bringing her niece close to her and hugged her.

“It’s not! I keep having flashbacks of what I said and I feel awful for it!! I made everyone at Baxter High hate her, I made her sisters hate her, I feel so guilty and I hate myself for it! I deserve to be hurt!!” Felicity sobbed into Zelda’s arms.

“No no no you don’t.....I want you and Sabrina to be happy, everyone makes mistakes Fliss, you didn’t know anything okay? None of it was your fault, stop blaming yourself, I love you and Brina to bits and I want you both to have the best life, I couldn’t ask for better nieces.” Zelda said softly, holding Felicity’s hands.

“And I couldn’t ask for better aunties l, like I said you’ve been the best mother I’ve ever had......I love you both so so much.” Felicity smiles as she cuddled into Zelda.

“Oh sweetheart thankyou that means so much, now why don’t you rest, il see you tomorrow okay?” Zelda smiled as she took Felicity to her room.

“Okay goodnight auntie Zee.” Felicity smiled.

“Goodnight darling.” Zelda smiled back, she stayed by the girls side till she fell into a deep sleep.

“You’re a wonderful aunt to them girls and Ambrose you know that right?”  
Marie said, making Zelda jump.

“Thankyou Marie.....” Zelda smiled and blushed.

“Zelda....... there’s something I need to tell you....I love you.....I have done since I first set eyes on you......you’re so beautiful, brave, caring and amazing......Zelda Spellman will you be my girlfriend ma Cheríe.” Marie asked, taking Zelda’s hands.

“Of course, I love you Marie.....so so much, you’re beautiful!” Zelda replied, as both leant in and kissed each other.

“THAT BITCH!!!! I LOVED HER AND SHE CHOSE MAMBO MARIE OVER ME!!! I HATE HER!!!” Lilith screamed, as she watched them through her glass ball.

“You’re worth much more Lils.....don’t worry we will get our revenge on them Spellmans, just you wait....she’ll regret doing that.” Sartana said, now there was gonna be an even worser war.


	10. Not like Auntie Zee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Zee isn’t Aunt Zee, what could possibly be the matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I’ve not wrote anything In such a long time, but I’m back, and I’m sorry for the unplanned chapter but I just missed been here, love you all!! :)

The next morning, Sabrina and Felicity woke up, and they walked downstairs to get breakfast before heading off towards school.

“I am absolutely fucking fuming!” Zelda groaned, slamming her newspaper on the table making the two girls, Hilda and Ambrose jump.

“Why?” Sabrina asked.

“Because your stupid familiar trod all over my cigarettes and destroyed them.” Zelda snarled, Sabrina and Felicity couldn’t help but snigger.

“It’s not funny!” Zelda yelled.

“For crying out loud, don’t be in such a mood about it, you can easily buy some more, it’s not like they were the last ones in the world.” Felicity frowned.

“Just shut up will you!! Stupid girls!” Zelda said angrily.

“Ugh, come on Felicity, let’s get to school, I’m not sitting here listening to her any longer.” Sabrina said annoyed, the girls grabbed their bags and wandered off to Baxter High.

“What do you think is wrong with Auntie Zee?” Felicity frowned. “I mean I know she can be a bit moody sometimes, but nothing like that.”

“Honestly Fliss, I don’t know...let’s just stay away from her for today okay? We will go out to Greendale later on for a milkshake or something.

Back at the mortuary, Hilda began to become concerned for Zelda and her bad behaviour.

“Zelds....can’t you just tell me what’s going on? Why were you so rude with the girls earlier? Has someone upset you?” Hilda asked.

“No, no ones upset me, I just don’t want them around me, silly little girls.” Zelda replied firmly.

“Zelda please....this isn’t like you, you’ve cared so much for the girls since they were tiny, don’t turn like this on them!” Hilda sighed.

“Maybe it isn’t like me because I’m not Zelda.” 

“W-What do you mean? I..” Hilda stood there, looking the woman up and down completely confused.

“I am what was once upon a time, Fenella spellman, now I’m Fenella Foxglove...you see you weren’t around when me and Zelda were born, we were twins, for some years, I’d say about 3, Zelda was always the favourite among Edward, I was never once bothered with, you can say I was quite the outcast of the pair of us, and one day, I was given away....away to another family, I was never treat with love growing up...and it changed who I was...made me evil...anyway enough of that...my sister is trapped in a configuration puzzle...along with Ambrose...now I’m going to get you....I’m just helping a couple of friends of mine get revenge on you all...I mean after Sartana and Lilith caught Zelda and Mambo Marie together...Lilith was mad, she wanted Zelda....so they want payback, we’re trapping you three and I am having the girls...them halfbreeds don’t belong, You three will be free in what? A couple of weeks...maybe months.” Fenella smirked cruelly, quickly trapping Hilda in a puzzle, and hiding all the puzzles in the cupboard and sat down in the kitchen, waiting for the return of the girls.

It wasn’t till around 7:30pm the girls came home, Fenella stood up from the kitchen table and strutted over to them.

“And just here do you think you two have been?” Fenella asked sternly.

“Oh so your still in a mood?” Sabrina frowned, she then felt a slap right across her face.

“Aunt zee stop!! What is wrong with you!? It’s like...you’ve turned evil like Sartana!! What is your problem!? I hate you at the moment!” Felicity yelled.

“Because you stupid little girl, I ain’t Zelda Spellman, I’m Fenella Foxglove, Zelda’s twin sister, you see I was given away when I was three to another family...our stupid parents favourited Zelda....anyway I’m here to take care of you both, I trapped the rest of your family in configuration puzzles, which only I am able to break as I put an extra teeny spell on just incase you both tried breaking them, just a bit of revenge for some certain people, and now you two are mine, and your gonna pay big time.” Fenella smirked evilly.

The girls are now trapped under the care of Zelda’s evil twin sister, they had no clue what to do, would they ever get their family back, or would this be the end for the spellman family?


End file.
